Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Music
Here is the list of music in Super Smash Bros. 6. Music Bold=Unlockable Super Smash Bros. * Menu * Battlefield * Final Destination * Results Display Screen * Character Select (Super Smash Bros.) * Special Stage (Super Smash Bros.) * Duel Zone * Meta Crystal * Master Hand Fight (Smash 64) * Credits (Super Smash Bros.) * Credits (Super Smash Bros.) Ver. 2 * Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) * Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - SSBB Ver. * How to Play * How to Play (Ultimate Remix) * Menu (Melee) * Menu (Melee) - SSBB Ver. * Menu 2 (Melee) * Menu 2 (Brawl) * Menu 2 (New Remix) * Battlefield (Melee) * Final Destination (Melee) * Metal Battle * Multi Man Melee 1 * Multi Man Melee 2 * Giga Bowser * Boss Battle (Melee) * Trophies (Melee) * Targets! * Main Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Menu (Brawl) * Battlefield (Brawl) * Battlefield Ver. 2 * Final Destination (Brawl) * Target Smash!! * Home Run Contest * Cruel Brawl * Boss Battle 1 * Boss Battle 2 * Trophy Gallery (Brawl) * Menu (Smash 4) * Battlefield (Smash 4) * Final Destination (Smash 4) * Final Destination Ver. 2 * Multi-Man Smash * Master Hand * Master Hand Ver. 2 * Master Core * Master Core Ver. 2 * Lifelight * Lifelight (JP) * Menu (Ultimate) * Battlefield (Ultimate) * Final Destination (Ultimate) * Mob Smash * Training (Ultimate) * Crazy Hand * Crazy Hand Ver. 2 * Master Hand / Crazy Hand * Galeem * Dharkon * Galeem / Dharkon Super Mario *''Mario Bros.'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Castle Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. (Melee)'' *''Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. (Brawl)'' *''Ground Theme (Band Performance) - Super Mario Bros.'' *''Ground Theme / Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros.'' *''Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 (Remix)'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' *''Rolling Hills A'' *''Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3)'' *''Super Mario Bros. Medley'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley'' *''Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 (Remix)'' *''Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 (Melee)'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley'' *''Fortress Boss (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''King Bowser (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Birabuto Kingdom'' *''Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)'' *''Athletic Theme (Super Mario Land 2)'' *''Star Maze'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario World)'' *''Yoshi's Island (Melee)'' *''Title / Ending (Super Mario World)'' *''Super Mario World Medley'' *''Castle / Boss Fortress - Super Mario World / SMB 3'' *''Fortress Boss - Super Mario World'' *''Main Theme (Super Mario 64)'' *''Main Theme (Super Mario 64) (Remix)'' *''Dire, Dire Docks'' *''Slide'' *''Slide (Remix)'' *''Stage Boss (Super Mario 64)'' *''Ultimate Koopa'' *''Delfino Plaza'' *''Delfino Plaza (Remix)'' *''Ricco Harbor'' *''Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy Main Theme'' *''Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme'' *''Egg Planet'' *''Egg Planet (Remix)'' *''Battlerock Galaxy'' *''Gusty Garden Galaxy'' *''Space Junk Galaxy'' *''Bowser's Galaxy Reactor'' *''Final Battle with Bowser'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme'' *''Sky Station'' *''The Starship Sails'' *''Melty Monster'' *''Sweet Mystery Galaxy'' *''Bowser's Galaxy Generator'' *''Fated Battle'' *''Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)'' *''Athletic / Ground Theme (NSMB2)'' *''Castle (New Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Credits (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)'' *''Ground Theme / Underwater Theme - Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme'' *''Boom Boom'' *''Pom Pom'' *''Final Bowser Battle'' *''Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)'' *''Super Bell Hill'' *''Bowser's Highway Showdown'' *''Bowser's Big Bullet Brigade'' *''The Bullet Bill Express'' *''Hisstocrat'' *''Motley Bossblob'' *''The Great Tower Showdown 2'' *''Captain Toad Goes Forth!'' *''Captain Toad's Fiery FInale'' *''Champion Road'' *''Title (Super Mario Maker)'' *''Jump Up, Super Star!'' *''Jump Up, Super Star! (JP)'' *''New Donk City'' *''Break Free (Lead the Way)'' *''Break Free (Lead the Way) (JP)'' *''Fossil Falls (Cascade Kingdom)'' *''Steam Gardens'' *''Underground Moon Caverns'' *''Mario Circuit (Brawl)'' *''Luigi Raceway'' *''Rainbow Road Medley'' *''Bowser's Castle Medley'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)'' *''Baby Park'' *''N64 Rainbow Road'' *''N64 Choco Mountain'' *''N64 Banshee Boardwalk'' *''N64 Yoshi Valley'' *''Animal Crossing Medley'' *''Credits (Mario Kart 64)'' *''Waluigi Pinball'' *''DS Airship Fortress'' *''Boss Battle (Mario Kart DS)'' *''Mushroom Gorge'' *''Boss (Mario Kart Wii)'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)'' *''Electrodrome'' *''Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)'' *''Cloudtop Cruise'' *''Ice Ice Outpost'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)'' *''Pac-Man Cup'' *''Don-chan Cup'' *''NAMCO Circuit'' *''Here We Go!'' *''Where's the Exit?'' *''Jump! Jump! Jump!'' *''Hop, Mario!'' *''Blooper Bop'' *''Hammer Dance'' *''Underground Mozart'' *''Destruction Dance'' *''Starring Wario'' *''Rollercoasting'' *''Deep Freeze'' *''Pirate Dance'' *''Midnight Drive'' *''Bowser's Castle (DDR Mario Mix)'' *''Rival Match Medley'' *''Pandemonium'' *''Wario's Battle Canyon'' *''Minigame Medley (Mario Party 4)'' *''Challenge (Mario Party 4)'' *''The Final Duel'' *''Star Battle Begins'' *''Koopa's Tycoon Town'' *''Boss Battle (Mario Party DS)'' *''Title Theme - Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Rocket Road'' *''Title Screen (Mario Party Star Rush)'' *''Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)'' *''Super-Duper Mario Bros.'' *''Tough Enemy'' *''Mushroom Park'' *''Super Mario Party Main Theme'' *''Luigi's Mansion Theme'' *''Luigi's Mansion Series Medley'' *''On The Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver.'' *''The Phantom of the Bwahpera'' *''Try, Try Again'' *''Gritzy Desert'' *''They're Pretty Tough! Should we be Careful!?'' *''Short Break in Mushroom Town (Inside Bowser)'' *''Size Up Your Enemy'' *''The Grand Finale'' *''Mixed-Up Scramble'' *''Attack and Run!'' *''The Ultimate Show'' *''Paper Mario Medley'' *''Port Prisma'' *''Battle! - Paper Mario: Color Splash'' *''Battle Theme Medley'' *''This is Minion Turf!'' *''Beware the Forest's Mushrooms'' *''Happy Adventure, Delightful Adventure'' *''Super Pipe House'' *''The Road is Full of Dangers'' *''Still, the Road is Full of Dangers'' *''Hello, Happy Kingdom'' *''SMRPG Boss Medley'' *''Rose Town'' *''Grandpa & The Delightful Tadpoles'' *''Booster Medley'' *''Marrymore'' *''The Starlight's Flower'' *''Culex Medley'' *''Nimbus Land'' *''Barrel Volcano'' *''Magarie Margarita'' *''Weapons Factory (SMRPG)'' *''Hard-Working Moles are Good Moles'' *''Going Shopping in Seaside Town'' *''The Axem Rangers Drop In'' *''Fight Against Smithy / Fight Against Smithy, Who Likes Transforming'' *''Goodbye, Geno!'' *''Seeing Dreams Through the Window of the Stars'' *''Happy Parade, Delightful Parade'' *''Mario Tennis / Mario Golf'' *''World Tour'' *''Stadium Theme - Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *''Kingdom Stadium: Night'' *''Country Field: Away Team'' *''Title Theme - Mario Tennis Aces'' *''Stadium Theme - Mario Tennis Aces'' *''Boss (Mario Tennis Aces)'' *''Character Select (Mario Super Sluggers)'' *''Character Select (Mario Hoops 3-on-3)'' *''Menu (Mario Sports Mix)'' *''Mario Stadium'' *''Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion'' *''Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion (Brawl)'' *''Luigi's Mansion Series Medley'' *''On the Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)'' *''Mario Paint Medley'' *''Fever'' *''Chill'' *''Chill Ver. 2'' *''Plucky Pass Beginnings'' *''The King of Pyropuff Peak'' *''Title Theme - Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' Donkey Kong *''Donkey Kong'' *''Opening (Donkey Kong)'' *''25m Theme'' *''Donkey Kong / Donkey Kong Jr. Medley'' *''Kongo Jungle'' *''Jungle Level (64)'' *''Jungle Level (Melee)'' *''Jungle Level (Brawl)'' *''Jungle Level Jazz Style'' *''Jungle Level Tribal Style'' *''Jungle Level Ver. 2'' *''Funky's Fugue'' *''Minecart Madness'' *''Bad Boss Boogie'' *''Aquatic Ambiance'' *''Ice Cave Chant'' *''Fear Factory'' *''Snakey Chantey'' *''King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2'' *''Gangplank Galleon'' *''The Map Page / Bonus Level'' *''The Map Page / Bonus Level (Remix)'' *''The Credits Concerto'' *''Snakey Chantey'' *''Stickerbush Symphony'' *''Kannon's Klaim'' *''Boss Bossanova'' *''Crocodile Cacophony'' *''DK Rap'' *''Rumble Falls'' *''Battle for Storm Hill'' *''Boss 2 - DK: Jungle Climber'' *''DK Jungle Theme 1 (Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast)'' *''Credits (Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast)'' *''Gear Getaway'' *''Mole Patrol'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals)'' *''Mangrove Cove'' *''Swinger Flinger'' *''Mountain Mania'' *''Boss Challenge II'' *''Title Theme (Diddy Kong Racing)'' *''Taj's Challenge'' *''WIzpig Race'' *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze -Title Theme'' *''Punch Bowl'' *''Volcano Dome'' *''Funky's Fly N Buy'' The Legend of Zelda *''Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme Ver. 2 (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)'' *''Title (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Overworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (64)'' *''Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Melee)'' *''Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Brawl)'' *''Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Smash 4)'' *''The Legend of Zelda Medley'' *''Temple Theme'' *''Great Temple / Temple'' *''Tal Tal Heights'' *''Overworld Theme (A Link to the Past)'' *''Dark World / Dark World Dungeon'' *''The Dark World (Brawl)'' *''The Dark World (Smash 4)'' *''Hidden Mountain & Forest'' *''Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle'' *''Ocarina of Time Medley'' *''Gerudo Valley (Remix)'' *''Gerudo Valley'' *''Song of Storms'' *''Death Mountain'' *''Lon Lon Ranch'' *''Boss Battle (Ocarina of Time)'' *''Termina Field (Remix)'' *''Termina Field'' *''Final Hours'' *''The Great Sea / Menu Select'' *''Dragon Roost Island'' *''Molgera'' *''Village of the Blue Maiden'' *''Main Theme (Twilight Princess)'' *''The Hidden Village'' *''Midna's Lament'' *''Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)'' *''Ballad of the Goddess / Ghiraham's Theme'' *''Ballad of the Goddess'' *''Demise Battle (Phase 1)'' *''Lorule Main Theme'' *''Yuga Battle'' *''Main Theme (Hyrule Warriors)'' *''Hyrule Field 1'' *''Twilight Field'' *''Skyloft'' *''Eclipse of the Moon'' *''Eclipse of the Moon (Guitar Version)'' *''Eclipse of the World'' *''Eclipse of the World (Guitar Version)'' *''Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM'' *''Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild)'' *''Kass's Theme'' *''Calamity Ganon'' *''Dark Beast Ganon'' Metroid *''Title (Metroid)'' *''Main Theme (Metroid)'' *''Brinstar (64)'' *''Brinstar (Melee)'' *''Brinstar (Brawl)'' *''Upper Brinstar'' *''Brinstar Depths (Melee)'' *''Brinstar Depths (Ultimate)'' *''Norfair'' *''Escape'' *''Ending (Metroid)'' *''Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior'' *''Vs. Ridley (Brawl)'' *''Vs. Ridley (Ultimate)'' *''Vs. Kraid, Crocomire and Phantoon'' *''Sector 1'' *''Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime)'' *''Vs. Parasite Queen'' *''Vs. Meta Ridley'' *''Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)'' *''Psycho Bits'' *''Lockdown Battle Theme'' *''The Burning Lava Fish'' *''Nemesis Ridley'' *''Main Theme (Metroid Prime: Federation Force)'' *''Magmoor Caverns - Metroid: Samus Returns'' *''Boss Battle 4 - Metroid: Samus Returns'' *''End Results - Metroid: Samus Returns'' Yoshi *''Athletic Theme - Super Mario World'' *''Yoshi's Island (Brawl)'' *''Yoshi's Island (Smash 4)'' *''Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer)'' *''Obstacle Course (Fall/Winter)'' *''Yoshi's Story (64)'' *''Yoshi's Story (Melee)'' *''On the Beach'' *''Yo-yo-Yoshi'' *''Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)'' *''Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island) (Ultimate)'' *''Bandit Valley'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World (Remix)'' *''Yoshi’s Crafted World'' *''Yoshi’s Crafted World (Remix)'' *''Flower Field'' *''Wildlands'' *''Fortress Boss'' *''Action Type A'' *''Action Type B'' *''Yoshi World (Tetris Attack)'' *''Title Theme (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island)'' *''Big Boss (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island)'' *''Baby Bowser'' *''Ending (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island)'' *''Boss (Yoshi's Story)'' *''Yoshi's Tale'' *''Title Theme (Yoshi)'' *''Mushroom BGM'' *''Flower BGM'' *''Star BGM'' Kirby *''Green Greens (Melee)'' *''Green Greens (Smash 4)'' *''Kirby Retro Medley'' *''King Dedede's Theme (Brawl)'' *''King Dedede's Theme (Smash 4)'' *''Staff Roll (Kirby's Dream Land)'' *''Ice Cream Island'' *''Butter Building (Brawl)'' *''Butter Building (Smash 4)'' *''Gourmet Race (64)'' *''Gourmet Race (Melee)'' *''Gourmet Race (Brawl)'' *''The Great Cave Offensive'' *''Meta Knight's Revenge'' *''Vs. Marx'' *''Planet Popstar'' *''Factory Inspection'' *''Boss (Kirby 64)'' *''Miracle Matter'' *''02 Battle'' *''Forest Stage'' *''Celestial Valley'' *''Frozen Hillside'' *''Machine Passage'' *''City Trial'' *''City Trial (Remix)'' *''The Legendary Air Ride Machine'' *''Forest / Nature Area'' *''Boss Theme Medley'' *''Squeak Squad Theme'' *''Galacta Knight's Theme'' *''The Adventure Begins'' *''Sky Tower'' *''Dangerous Dinner'' *''CROWNED'' *''Floral Fields'' *''Attack! (Boss Battle)'' *''Fatal Blooms in Moonlight'' *''The World to Win'' *''CROWNED Ver. 2'' *''Masked Dedede'' *''Venturing into the Mechanized World'' *''Pink Ball Activate!'' *''Haltmann Works Elite Management'' *''PROGRAM'' *''The Noble Haltmann'' *''The Noble Haltmann (Vocal Mix)'' *''Kirby Battle Royale: Main Theme'' *''Final Boss Medley'' *''Main Theme (Kirby Star Allies)'' *''Green Gardens'' *''A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2'' *''Vs. Francisca / Flamberge'' *''Vs. Zan Partizanne'' *''Hyness'' Star Fox *''Main Theme (Star Fox)'' *''Corneria (Star Fox)'' *''Corneria (Brawl)'' *''Space Armada'' *''Star Fox Medley'' *''Titania'' *''Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (64)'' *''Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (Melee)'' *''Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (Brawl)'' *''Boss Battle B'' *''Theme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream'' *''Area 6'' *''Area 6 Ver. 2'' *''Star Wolf'' *''Star Wolf (Brawl)'' *''Star Wolf Theme / Sector Z'' *''Star Wolf (Star Fox Assault)'' *''Space Battleground'' *''Break: Through the Ice'' *''Corneria (Star Fox Zero)'' *''Sector Ω'' *''Return to Corneria - Star Fox Zero'' *''Andross'' *''Great Leader, Fox McCloud'' Pokemon *''Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (64)'' *''Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (Melee)'' *''Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (Brawl)'' *''Road to Viridian City'' *''Pokemon Center'' *''Pokémon Gym/Evolution'' *''Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue Medley'' *''Pokémon Gold / Pokémon Silver Medley'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Ruby / Pokemon Sapphire)'' *''Victory Road (Pokemon Ruby / Pokemon Sapphire)'' *''Battle! Champion Steven'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond / Pokemon Pearl) (Brawl Remix)'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond / Pokemon Pearl) (Smash 4 Remix)'' *''Battle! Champion / Champion Cynthia'' *''Battle! Team Galactic'' *''Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl)'' *''Battle! (Dialga / Palkia) / Spear Pillar'' *''Route 10'' *''N's Castle Medley'' *''Battle! (Reshiram / Zekrom)'' *''Route 23'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y)'' *''Battle! Team Flare'' *''Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y)'' *''Lumiose City'' *''Battle! Elite Four (Pokemon Omega Ruby / Pokemon Alpha Sapphire)'' *''Battle! Zinnia'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Sun / Pokemon Moon)'' *''Battle! Team Skull'' *''Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon Sun / Pokemon Moon)'' *''Battle! (Island Kahuna)'' *''Battle! Gladion'' *''Battle! (Elite Four) / Battle! (Solgaleo / Lunala)'' *''The Battle at the Summit!'' *''Battle! Ultra Necrozma'' *''Magikarp Festival'' *''Dark Colosseum'' *''Walking (Map Theme)'' *''Kid's Club'' *''Rival Battle Medley'' *''Gateway Colosseum'' *''Main Street Colosseum'' *''Neon Colosseum'' *''Final Battle! Rival'' F-Zero *''Mute City'' *''Mute City (Melee)'' *''Mute City (Brawl)'' *''Mute City (Smash 4)'' *''Mute City (F-Zero GX)'' *''Cover of Mute City's Theme'' *''Big Blue'' *''Big Blue (Melee)'' *''Big Blue (Ultimate)'' *''Sand Ocean'' *''Sand Ocean (Brawl)'' *''Death Wind'' *''F-ZERO Medley'' *''Silence'' *''Port Town'' *''Red Canyon'' *''White Land'' *''White Land (Brawl)'' *''White Land II'' *''Fire Field (Brawl)'' *''Car Select'' *''Dream Chaser'' *''Rainbow Road (F-Zero X)'' *''Devil's Call in Your Heart'' *''Climb Up! And Get to the Last Chance!'' *''Brain Cleaner'' *''Shotgun Kiss'' *''Planet Colors'' *''Lightning'' *''Mist Flow'' Earthbound *''Pollayanna (I Believe in You)'' *''Bein Friends'' *''Magicant / Eight Melodies'' *''Magicant (Ultimate)'' *''Snowman'' *''Onett / Winters Theme'' *''Humoresque of a Little Dog'' *''New Age Retro Hippie'' *''Fourside (Melee)'' *''Fourside (Ultimate)'' *''Pokey Means Business!'' *''Smiles and Tears'' *''Porky's Theme'' *''Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise'' *''You Call this Utopia?!'' *''Mother 3 Love Theme'' *''16 Melodies'' *''Battle Against the Masked Man'' Ice Climber *''Ice Climber'' *''Icicle Mountain'' Fire Emblem *''Fire Emblem Theme'' *''Fire Emblem Ver. 2'' *''Fire Emblem Theme (Heroic Origins)'' *''Code Name: F.E.'' *''Lords-A Chance Encounter'' *''Story 5 Meeting'' *''Shadow Dragon Medley'' *''Coliseum Series Medley'' *''March to Deliverance'' *''Fight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden)'' *''With Mila's Divine Protection (Celcia Map 1)'' *''Lords-Showdown'' *''Those Who Challenge Gods'' *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley'' *''Under This Banner'' *''Advance'' *''Meeting Theme Series Medley'' *''Edge of Adversity'' *''Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure'' *''Winning Road - Roy's Hope'' *''Attack (Fire Emblem)'' *''Preparing to Advance'' *''Crimean Army Sortie'' *''Against the Dark Knight'' *''Power-Hungry Fool'' *''Victory Is Near'' *''Ike's Theme'' *''To Challange Ashnard'' *''Time of Action'' *''Eternal Bond'' *''The Devoted'' *''Battling Lucina'' *''Prelude (Ablaze)'' *''Duty (Ablaze)'' *''Destiny (Ablaze)'' *''Conquest (Ablaze)'' *''Id (Purpose)'' *''Id (Purpose) (Ultimate)'' *''Mastermind'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone (JP)'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone (EN)'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Smash 4)'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Remix)'' *''Garon Theme'' *''Gear Up For...'' *''Lord of a Dead Empire'' *''The Scions' Dance in Purgatory'' *''Worthy Adversary'' *''A Steadfast Hero'' *''Ahead on the Path'' *''Journey Through Time'' *''This Precious World'' Game & Watch *''Flat Zone'' *''Flat Zone 2'' *''Game & Watch Gallery'' Kid Icarus *''Title (Kid Icarus)'' *''Underworld'' *''Overworld'' *''Kid Icarus Retro Medley'' *''Boss (Kid Icarus)'' *''Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)'' *''Viridi, Goddess of Nature'' *''Magnus's Theme'' *''Dark Pit'' *''Dark Pit's Theme'' *''In the Space-Pirate Ship'' *''Mysterious Invaders'' *''Hades's Infernal Theme'' *''Wrath of the Reset Bomb'' *''Thunder Cloud Temple'' *''Destroyed Skyworld'' *''Lightning Chariot Base'' Wario *''WarioWare, Inc.'' *''WarioWare, Inc. Medley'' *''Drifting Away'' *''Haru-Natsu-Aki-Fuyu'' *''Ashley's Song (JP)'' *''Ashley's Song'' *''Ashley's Song (JP) Ver. 2'' *''Mona Pizza’s Song'' *''Mona Pizza’s Song (JP)'' *''Mike’s Song'' *''Mike’s Song (JP)'' *''Body Rock'' *''Body Rock (JP)'' *''Tomorrow Hill'' *''Tomorrow Hill (JP)'' *''18 X 13'' *''18 X 13 (JP)'' *''Dancin' Pirates'' *''Wario de Mambo'' *''Out of the Woods (Day)'' *''Credits (Wario Land 3)'' *''Palm Tree Paradise'' *''Credits (Wario Land 4)'' *''Greenhorn Ruins'' *''Greenhorn Forest'' *''Beanstalk Way'' *''Dinomighty's Showdown'' *''Credits (Wario World)'' *''Count Cannoli'' *''Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)'' Pikmin *''Main Theme (Pikmin)'' *''Forest of Hope'' *''Stage Clear / Title (Pikmin)'' *''Environmental Noises'' *''Ai no Uta'' *''Ai no Uta (French Ver.)'' *''Tane no Uta'' *''Namida Ga Afureta'' *''The Final Trail'' *''World Map (Pikmin 2)'' *''Stage Select (Pikmin 2)'' *''Boss Battle (Pikmin 2)'' *''Piklopedia'' *''Garden of Hope'' *''Mission Mode (Pikmin 3)'' Animal Crossing *''Title (Animal Crossing)'' *''Go K.K. Rider!'' *''2:00 a.m.'' *''Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store'' *''Title (Animal Crossing: Wild World)'' *''The Roost (Animal Crossing: Wild World)'' *''Plaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World)'' *''Outdoors at 7 p.m. (Sunny) / Main Street'' *''Kapp'n's Song'' *''Tortimer Island Medley'' *''Tour (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)'' *''Bubblegum K.K.'' *''K.K. Slider's Performence'' *''Title (Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer)'' *''House Preview'' *''Building the Town'' Wii Fit *''Super Hoop'' *''Rhythm Boxing'' *''Wii Fit Plus Medley'' *''Yoga'' *''Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)'' *''Mischeivous Mole-way'' *''Core Lunge'' *''Rhythm Parade'' *''Rhythm Kung Fu'' *''Main Menu (Wii Fit)'' Punch-Out!! *''Jogging/Countdown'' *''Minor Circuit (Remix)'' *''Minor Circuit (Original)'' *''Major Circuit'' *''Title (Punch-Out!!)'' *''World Circuit Theme'' *''Special Circuit'' *''Super Punch-Out!! Medley'' *''Head to Head'' Xenoblade *''Xenoblade Chronicles Medley'' *''Engage the Enemy'' *''Gaur Plain'' *''Gaur Plain (Night)'' *''Time to Fight!'' *''One Who Gets in Our Way'' *''An Obstacle in Our Path'' *''Mechanical Rhythm'' *''You Will Know Our Names'' *''To the Last Battle'' *''Your Voice'' *''Uncontrollable'' *''Don't Worry'' *''Black Tar'' *''The Key We've Lost'' *''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley'' *''Battle!!'' *''Still, Move Foward!!'' *''Those Who Stand Against Our Path'' Duck Hunt *''Duck Hunt Medley'' *''Duck Hunt Retro Medley'' Splatoon * Splatattack! * Shellfie * Ink or Sink * Kraken Up * Metalopod * Seaskape * Now or Never! * Ink Me Up * Now or Never! (Splatfest Ver.) * Cephaloparade * Tentactular Circus * Octoweaponry * I am Octavio * Calamari Inkantation * Maritime Memory * Inkoming! * Rip Entry * Undertow * Don't Slip * Endolphin Surge * Ebb & Flow * Acid Hues * Deluge Dirge * Muck Warfare * Bomb Rush Blush * Spicy Calamari Inkantation * Fresh Start * Nasty Majesty * Fly Octo Fly ~ Ebb & Flow * Into the Light The Mysterious Murasame Castle *''The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley'' *''Castle Town (New Remix)'' *''Invincible/Bonus Game (The Mysterious Murasame Castle)'' *''Inside the Castle'' *''Murasame Castle'' *''Before the Last Boss'' *''Combat (Takamaru's Ninja Castle)'' *''Boss Battle (Takamaru's Ninja Castle)'' *''The Mysterious Murasame Castle (Samurai Warriors 3)'' *''Inside Murasame Castle (Samurai Warriors 3)'' *''Murasame Castle Boss (Samurai Warriors 3)'' *''Takamaru's Theme (Captain Rainbow)'' Chibi-Robo! * A Little Hero * Midday Majesty * Early Afternoon Madam * Park Patrol Ending Theme * Go, Space Hunter, Go! * Mega Mech Menace * Go! Space Hunter Gicchoman * The Final Confrontation (Plug Into Adventure) * Rockin' Roller ARMS * Main Theme (ARMS) * Spring Stadium * Ribbon Ring * Cinema Deux * Sparring Ring * Replay Mode * Snake Park Golden Sun * Isaac's Battle Theme * Venus Lighthouse * Felix's Battle Theme * Saturos Battle Theme * Jenna's Battle Theme * Ascend to Destiny * Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) * Weyard * Main Theme (Golden Sun) Custom Robo *''Aurora'' *''Frozen Game'' *''Lost World'' *''Samsara'' *''Heaven'' The Legendary Starfy *''Opening (The Legendary Starfy)'' *''Gluglug Lagoon'' *''Hotcha Springs'' *''Chillydip Cove'' Drill Dozer * 3rd Gear * Training Course (Drill Dozer) * Skullkers Hideout & Factory * Policewoman Detective * Art Museum * Skullkers Drill Missile * Drill Dozer Finale Pilotwings *''Light Plane'' *''Light Plane (Vocal Mix)'' *''Light Plane (Original)'' *''Turbo Jet'' *''Pedal Glider'' Advance Wars * Orange Star * Andy's Theme * Sami's Theme * Tag Power Theme * Nell's Theme * Power Up (Day of Ruin) * Lost Memories Mischief Makers * Esperance 1 * Hurry! (Mischief Makers) * Gimmick * Revenge * Position * Yujya!! * Out!! * Fight! * Trouble Maker * Determination Rhythm Heaven * Built-to-Scale * Built-to-Scale 2 * Packing Pests * Karate Man * Rhythm Heaven * Blue Birds * Monkey Watch * Final Remix * Remix 10 Wonderful 101 * Battle in the Blossom City Burbs * ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 101! * The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 101 * School-Bus Pandemonium * Team, Unite Up! 1 * Unlimited Form (Long Version) * Guyzoch Space Pirates * Stratospheric Airport Strato Port * ST08 Blossom City * Jergingha - Planet Destruction Form Professor Layton * Main Theme (Professor Layton) * Puzzle Battle * About Town * The Village Awakens * Don Paolo's Theme * Huge Weapon * Theme of the Last Battle * Final Battle - Time of Conclusion Codename S.T.E.A.M. *''Main Theme (Codename S.T.E.A.M.)'' *''Dawn of Liberty'' *''Agents of S.T.E.A.M.'' *''World in Danger'' *''Lady Liberty'' *''The Eye of the Enemy'' *''The Enemy's Willful Eye'' *''Trouble Brewing'' Pushmo *''Challenge (Pushmo)'' *''Mallo's March'' *''Lesson (Pushmo)'' *''Lazy Afternoon'' *''Welcome Center'' HarmoKnight *''Marching Hills'' *''A Bumpy Start'' *''Adventure Awaits!'' *''Growliks on the Prowl!'' *''Spring in Your Step!'' Ever Oasis *''Main Theme (Ever Oasis)'' *''Oasis'' *''Altar Room'' *''Temple of Trials'' *''Chaos Town'' *''Dawn in the Desert'' *''Struggle Against Chaos'' Dillon's Rolling Western * The Rolling Western Theme * Spin and Smash! * Overworld (Ultimogrock) * Protect the Iron Horse! * Grock Grief! * The Courage of Russ * Staff Roll (Dillon's Rolling Western) * Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger Yokai Watch *''Ultimate Robonyan'' *''Moximous Mask'' *''Usapyon’s Invader Mode engaged!!'' *''Country Bumpkin of the Southern Star'' *''Lord Enma rises!'' *''Vs. Classic Yo-kai'' *''Yo-kai Watch (Swampy Marsh)'' *''Go Blasters!'' Others *''Wrecking Crew Medley'' *''Wrecking Crew Retro Medley'' *''Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)'' *''Wii Sports Medley'' *''Wii Sports Resort'' *''Wii Sports Resort Ver. 2'' *''Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)'' *''Famicom Medley'' *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Balloon Fight Medley'' *''Balloon Trip'' *''Stack-Up / Gyromite'' *''Mach Rider'' *''Shin Onigashima Medley'' *''Hogan's Alley / Wild Gunman'' *''Title (3D Hot Rally)'' *''Tetris: Type A'' *''Tetris: Type B'' *''Tetris: Type C'' *''Tunnel Scene (X)'' *''Tunnel Theme (X-Scape)'' *''Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon)'' *''Tin Star Medley'' *''Golden Forest'' *''PictoChat'' *''Electroplankton (Original)'' *''Electroplankton (Remix)'' *''Personal Trainer: Cooking'' *''Bath Time Theme'' *''Charge! - Wii Play'' *''Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix)'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' *''Menu (Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!)'' *''Title (Big Brain Academy)'' *''The valedictory elegy'' *''Marionation Gear'' *''Mii Plaza'' *''Wii Shop Channel'' *''Excite Truck'' *''Attack (Soma Bringer)'' *''Glory of Heracles'' *''PERFORMENCE'' *''Tomomorrow's Passion'' *''Swan Lesson'' *''Dragon Battle'' *''Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! Medley'' *''Challenge (Picross 3D: Round 2)'' *''Boss 1 (Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword)'' *''Dark Lord'' *''Save the World, Heroes!'' *''Miitopia Medley'' *''Boss Battle (Miitopia)'' *''The Darkest Lord'' *''Culdcept'' *''Revolt -Striving for Hope-'' *''Worthy Rival Battle'' *''Filled with Hope'' *''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' *''Pop Fashion Show'' *''Ring a Ding'' *''Garage - Tank Troopers'' *''Nintendo Land Medley'' *''Tomodachi Life'' *''Afternoon on the Island'' *''Title Theme - Wii Sports Club'' *''Tennis (Training)'' *''Baseball (Training)'' *''Final Results (Wii Party U)'' *''Title Theme (NES Remix 2)'' *''Main Menu (Wii Music)'' *''Battle Start - Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' *''Title Theme - Nintendo Badge Arcade'' *''Arcade Bunny's Theme'' *''Tanks - Brown Tank'' *''Noisy Notebook'' *''Main Theme (Space Harrier)'' *''SEGA Arcade Retro Medley'' *''We Are Burning Rangers'' *''Menu (Namco Classic Collection)'' *''Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 1'' *''Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 2'' *''Libble Rabble Retro Medley'' *''Sky Kid Retro Medley'' *''Metro-Cross Retro Medley'' *''Yokai Dochuki Retro Medley'' *''Bravoman Retro Medley'' *''Toy Pop Retro Medley'' *''Galaga Medley'' *''Area 1 (Dragon Spirit)'' *''Across the Border'' *''Across the Border (JP)'' *''Brave New World'' *''Capcom Arcade Retro Medley 1'' *''Capcom Arcade Retro Medley 2'' *''Konami Arcade Retro Medley'' *''Track & Field Medley'' *''Taito Arcade Retro Medley'' *''Title Theme / Menu (Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness)'' Metal Gear *''MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version'' *''Encounter'' *''Theme of Tara'' *''Battle in the Base'' *''Yell "Dead Cell"'' *''Cavern'' *''Snake Eater'' *''Snake Eater (Instrumental)'' *''Theme of Solid Snake'' *''Calling to the Night'' *''VR Training'' *''Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker'' Sonic the Hedgehog *''Green Hill Zone'' *''Marble Zone'' *''Spring Yard Zone'' *''Scrap Brain Zone'' *''Emerald Hill Zone'' *''Chemical Plant Zone'' *''Special Zone (Sonic 2)'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''You Can Do Anything'' *''Palmtree Panic (Present)'' *''Wacky Workbench (Past)'' *''Angel Island Zone'' *''Flying Battery Zone'' *''Super Sonic Racing'' *''Can You Feel The Sunshine?'' *''Big Arms Theme (Sonic 3 & Knuckles Ver.)'' *''Big Arms Theme (Sonic Generations 3DS Ver.)'' *''You're My Hero'' *''Open Your Heart'' *''Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy'' *''Live and Learn'' *''Escape from the City'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Casino Park Zone'' *''Bingo Highway'' *''Right There, Right On'' *''His World (Instrumental)'' *''His World'' *''Seven Rings in Hand'' *''Blue on the Run'' *''Endless Possiblities'' *''Endless Possiblities (Instrumental)'' *''Knight of the Wind'' *''With Me'' *''Rooftop Run'' *''Reach for the Stars'' *''Wonder World'' *''Wrapped in Black'' *''Time Eater Theme (Modern Ver.)'' *''Time Eater Theme (Classic Ver.)'' *''Windy Hill - Zone 1'' *''The Deadly Six Theme'' *''The Deadly Six Theme (2nd Version)'' *''Studiopolis Zone'' *''Fist Bump'' *''Theme of Infinite'' *''Un-gravitify'' Mega Man *''Cut Man Stage'' *''Mega Man Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 2 Medley'' *''Air Man Stage'' *''Quick Man Stage'' *''Mega Man 2 Retro Medley'' *''Crash Man Stage'' *''Flash Man Stage'' *''Wood Man Stage'' *''Hard Man Stage'' *''Top Man Stage'' *''Snake Man Stage'' *''Spark Man Stage'' *''Shadow Man Stage'' *''Mega Man 3 Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 4 Medley'' *''Gravity Man Stage'' *''Dark Man Stage'' *''Napalm Man Stage'' *''Flash in the Dark (Dr. Wily Stage 1)'' *''We're Robots (Dr. Wily Stage 2)'' *''Opening Stage (Mega Man X)'' *''Zero'' *''Storm Eagle Stage'' *''Bubble Crab Stage'' *''Spark Mandrill Stage'' *''Armored Armadillo Stage'' *''Boss Theme (Mega Man X)'' *''Sigma Stage 1'' *''Flame Stag Stage'' *''Intro Stage (Mega Man X2)'' *''Dr. Doppler Stage'' *''Flutter vs. the Gesellchaft'' *''Shooting Star'' Pac-Man *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man (Club Mix)'' *''Pac-Man's Park / Block Town'' *''Pac-Man's Park / Block Town (Original Mix)'' *''Ms. Pac-Man Medley'' *''Super Pac-Man Medley'' *''Pac 'n Pal Medley'' *''Toy Box World'' *''Original Pac-Man World'' *''Buccanear Beach'' *''King Galaxian'' *''Clowning Around'' *''Toc-Man's Lair'' *''Pac Village'' *''Pac Jump Up!'' *''Spooky Hallow'' *''Haunted Funhouse'' *''Chapter 1 (Pac-Pix)'' *''Pac-Man VS.'' *''B-Doing Woods'' *''Block World'' *''Maze World'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Blade Mountain'' *''Main Menu / Retro Maze (Pac-Man World Rally)'' *''Cloud Garden'' *''Canyon Crusade'' *''Pac Castle'' *''Gyro Jungle'' *''Sweet Land'' Street Fighter *''Ryu Stage'' *''Ken Stage'' *''Chun-Li Stage'' *''Guile Stage'' *''Zangief Stage'' *''Sagat Stage'' *''E. Honda Stage'' *''Dhalsim Stage'' *''Blanka Stage'' *''Ryu Stage Type A'' *''Ryu Stage Type B'' *''Ken Stage Type A'' *''Ken Stage Type B'' *''Chun-Li Stage Type A'' *''Chun-Li Stage Type B'' *''Vega Stage'' *''M. Bison Stage'' *''Balrog Stage'' *''Volcanic Rim Stage'' *''Suzaku Castle Stage'' *''Ultra Street Fighter II Theme'' *''Player Select (Street Fighter II)'' *''Player Select (Super Street Fighter II The New Challengers)'' *''Player Select (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike)'' *''Player Select (Street Fighter IV)'' Final Fantasy * Let the Battles Begin! * Fight On! * Opening - Bombing Mission * Electric de Chocobo * One Winged Angel * Prelude (FF7) * Tifa's Theme * The Oppressed * Chase the Man in Black * Rufus' Welcome Ceremony * J-E-N-O-V-A * Costa Del Sol * Gold Saucer * Aerith's Theme * Attack of the Weapon * Shinra's Full Scale Assault * Birth of a God * Main Theme (FF7) * Chaos Temple * Battle Scene (FF1) * Inside a Boss Battle (FF1) * Boss Battle A (FF1) * Boss Battle B (FF1) * Last Battle (FF1) * Fighting * Still More Fighting (FFVII) * The Man with the Machine Gun * Force Your Way * Seymour Battle * Liberi Fatali * Diamonds In My Heart * Kokoro no Takarabako Bayonetta *''Let's Hit the Climax!'' *''Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny'' *''Tomorrow is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme)'' *''Tomorrow is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) (Instrumental)'' *''One of a Kind'' *''Riders of the Light'' *''Red and Black'' *''After Burner (∞ Climax Mix)'' *''Friendship'' *''Let's Dance, Boys!'' *''The Legend of Aesir'' *''Time for the Climax!'' *''Red and Black'' *''Scent of Love'' *''It's Showtime'' *''Blood and Darkness'' *''You May Call Me Father'' *''In Charm and Allure'' *''In Courage and Gallantry'' Castlevania * Vampire Killer * Vampire Killer (New Remix) * Stalker / Wicked Child * Walking on the Edge * Heart of Fire * Out of Time * Poison Mind * Nothing to Lose * Black Night * Voyager * Bloody Tears / Monster Dance * Dwelling of Doom * The Silence of the Daylight * Message of Darkness * Within these Castle Walls * Last Boss (Simon's Quest) * A Requiem * Cross Your Heart * Can't Wait Until Night * Lullaby Sent to the Devil * Basement Melodies * Beginning * Mad Forest * Aquarius * Nightmare * Stream * Dead Beat * Pressure * Overture * Flashback * Theme of Simon Belmont * Theme of Simon Belmont (The Arcade) * Forest of Evil Spirits * Limestone Cavern ~ Waterfall ~ Submerged City * Clockwork Mansion * Ascension to the Castle * Library ~ Collection Space * Dracula's Room * Divine Bloodlines * Cross a Fear * Cemetery * Picture of a Ghost Ship * Slash * Op. 13 * Dance of Illusions * Iron Blue Intention * Reincarnated Soul * A Vision of Dark Secrets * Requiem for the Gods * Dracula's Castle * Dance of Gold * Lost Painting * The Tragic Prince * Awake * Ruined Castle Gallery * Lament of Innocence * Jet Black Incursion * Crash in the Dark Night * Ripped Silence * Hail from the Past * Jail of Jewel * Twilight Stigmata * Jet Black Wings * Castle Corridor * Ghostly Theatre * Go! Getsu Fuma * Darkness of Fear * An Empty Tome Persona * Time To Make History * Reach Out to the Truth * Mass Destruction * Heartful Cry * The Battle for Everyone's Souls * Aria of the Soul * Burn My Dread * Battle Hymn of the Soul * Pursuing My True Self * Shadow World * I'll Face Myself * Mist (Persona 4) * A Lone Prayer * Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There * Life Will Change * Will Power * Last Surprise * Our Beginning * Layer Cake * Blooming Villain * The Spirit * Tokyo Daylight * Butterfly Kiss * Mementos * King, Queen and Slave * Beneath the Mask * Keeper of Lust * Life Goes On * When Mother Was There * The Whims of Fate * Freedom and Peace * Yaldabaoth * Rivers in the Desert Bomberman * Bomberman Theme (Jetters) * Stage Theme/Area 1 (Super Bomberman) * Bombs Away Mode * Redial * Zip * Stage Select (Bomberman 64) * Green Garden (Bomberman 64) * Blue Resort * Rainbow Palace * Masker * Angel * Normal Battle 1 (Blast) * Title (Super Bomberman) * Alcatra I * Battle Mode (Jetters) * Planet Quarry * Planet Techno (Bomberman 93) * Title Screen (The Second Attack) * Thantos * Aquanet * Stage 01 (Saturn Bomberman Fight!!) * Foehn * Landlord * Mimesis * Supplement * Area 2 (Super Bomberman) * Area 3 (Super Bomberman) * Area 5 (Super Bomberman) * Ending (Super Bomberman) * The Five Dastardly Bombers * Battle 1 (Super Bomberman 2) * Dark Bomber/Bagura * Boss Battle (Wario Blast) * Fire Zone (Wario Blast) * Arena Zone (Wario Blast) * Boss Battle (Super Bomberman 5) * Bomber Castle * Main Theme (Generation) * Tentasia * Opening (Bomberman 64) * Black Fortress * White Glacier * Red Mountain * Battle With Sirius * Flow World * Final Battle VS. * Flag Bomb * Black City * VS. Boss (Super Bomberman) * Battle (Bomberman 64) * Battle 1 (Super Bomberman R) * Boss Battle (Generation) * Planet Technopolis * Planet Timbertree * Planet Scrapheap * Dastardly Bomber (Boss Theme) * Great Gattaida - Ultimate Buggler * Hero * Hero (Remix) * Hero (JP) * Hero (Remix - JP) Contra * Dense Forest Battle (Jungle/Hangar) * Labyrinth Fortress (Base) * Waterfall of Bloodshed (Waterfall) * Fortress of Ice (Snow Field) * Fortress of Flame (Energy Zone) * Horrible Heartbeat (Alien's Lair) * Jungle Battle (ReBirth) * Inner Base (Boss Theme) * In a Tight Squeeze * Thunder Landing * Hotter Than Hell * Jungle Juncture * No Escape * Deathbed * Ending Theme (Contra / Super C) * Area 2 (Operation C) * Ground Zero / It's Time For Revenge * Tearing Up the Turnpike * Neo Kobe Steel Factory * Road Warriors * Nesting in the Sands * Invasion / Bloody Storm * No Man's Land * Go Forward Under Fire * The Final Gauntlet * Return in Glory * Yoru no Nikusyokujyu * GTR Attack * Last Springsteen * Hell Drive * Main Theme (Neo Contra) * Stage 1: Jungle (Contra 4) * Stage 1 Origins Extra Theme Ganbare Goemon * Mr. Goemon Arcade Medley * Town (Karakuri Douchuu; New Remix) * Karakuri Douchuu Medley * The Theme of Mystical Ninja * Edo Castle * Koryuta's Theme * Oedo Town * Kai Highway * The Journey Begins on Mt. Fuji Road * Impact Boss (Ganbare Goemon 2) * Oedo Tourist Center * Mechanical Ninja Sasuke's Theme * Secret Ninja Agent Yae's Theme * I am Impact! * Boss Theme (The Legend of the Mystical Ninja) * Ryugu Castle * Yamato * Tosa * Plasma Man * Yamato Forest * Dharumanyo Fight * Kashiwagi Fight * Congo Fight * Tsumari Fight * Gorgeous My Stage * Oedo (The Legend of the Mystical Ninja) Rocket Knight Adventures * Kingdom of Zebulos * The Deep Caverns * The Golden Desert * Boss Battle (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Axel Gear * Battle of Gedol * The Pig Fleet * Big Barone Silent Hill Puyo Puyo * Theme of Puyo Puyo * Baroque of Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Medley (Morning/Toy/Sorrow) * Fever Medley * Exercise Mode (Mean Bean Machine) * Play Thoroughly the Puyo Puyo * Memories of Puyo Puyo/Harpy's Theme * Mean Bean Machine (Mania) * How to Play (Puyo Puyo Tsu) * Puyo Puyo Tsu Medley (Floors 1-5) * Last Floor (Puyo Puyo Tsu) * Draco's Theme/Easy Mode * Arle's Theme/Normal Mode * Schezo's Theme/Hard Mode * Carbuncle's Theme (Puyo Puyo All Night Fight!) * Witch's Theme (Darkness of Puyo Puyo Tsu) * Satan/Dark Prince's Theme (Final of Puyo Puyo) * Rival Mode/Let's Play with a Rival! * Rising Comet (Lemres' Theme) * Endless Mode/Thoroughly the Puyo Puyo * Circus Stage - It's Showtime! * Taisen 6/Pursuit * Taisen 1/Puyo Puyo Match, Here I Go! * Taisen 2/Fun Puyo Puyo Hell! * Taisen 4/The Untrained Demon King Ultimate Legend * Toko 1/Endless Fever! * Taisen 2/Schoolyard Puyo Match * Surge of Crimson Shouts! * Preparation OK! Lady 2 Fight! * Taisen 9/Battle for the Fate of the Universe * Taisen 10/It's Puyo Time... For the Last Time! * Puyo Puyo no Uta/Puyo Puyo Song (Instrumental) * Dark Arle's Insanity (Puyo Puyo 7) * Final Pair DeathMatch!! (Last Battle) * Last Decisive Battle? * Dimension Stage - Decisive Battle * The End of Puyo Puyo * Sticker of Puyo Puyo * Normal Battle (Puyo Puyo Chronicle) * Domination (Puyo Puyo Chronicle) * Battle Theme (Puyo Puyo Quest) * Intense Battle Theme (Puyo Puyo Chronicle) * Character Select (Puyo Puyo Chronicle) * Puyo Touch Bonus Super Monkey Ball * Monkey Island (Banana Blitz) * Monkey Island (Super Monkey Ball 3D) * Monkey Boat Expert Course * Jungle (Super Monkey Ball) * Monkey Target 2 * Ultra Heaven * Advance Track Remix * Storm (Super Monkey Ball) * Just Beyond the Rainbow * Jumble Jungle * Monkey Race Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Chant this Charm (Instrumental) * The Beginning of Adventure * Tumbling Xylophone * Take Upper Fruit! * Let's Go Easy * Bossa Nova of Briny Air * A Jack-in-the-Box! * Bang! Bang! Big Hornes Explosions! * Billy's Courage * G.I.A.N.T.E.G.G! Samba de Amigo * Samba de Janerio * Vamos a Carnaval * Mambo de Verano * Samba de Amigo Medley NiGHTS * Message From Nightopia * Paternal Horn * Splash Garden * NiGHTS and Reala -Theme of a Tragedic Revenge-'' * ''Eloguent Echo -Fluffy Catch-'' * ''Sweeping Seashore * Growing Wings Space Channel 5 * The Reporter from Space Channel 5 * Coco Tapioka the Huge Dancer * Asteroid Belt Go! Go! Astrobelt Jr. * Spaceship: Strut * Guitar Showdown * Space Channel 5 Medley Jet Set Radio * Funky Radio * Let Mom Sleep * Concept of Love * Fly Like a Butterfly * Sneakman * Electric Toothbrush * Super Brothers * Grace & Glory Virtua Fighter *''Akira Yuki (Statues)'' *''Jacky Byrant (City)'' *''Sarah Byrant (Aurora)'' *''Ruins (Eileen)'' *''Stone Forest (Pai Chan)'' Alex Kidd *''Main Theme (Alex Kidd)'' *''Sukopako Cycle'' *''Peticopter'' *''Castle'' *''Forest & Mountains'' *''Desert (Alex Kidd)'' Fantasy Zone *''Opa-Opa!'' *''Keep on the Best'' *''Saari'' *''Prome'' *''Hot Snow'' *''Don't Stop'' *''Dreaming About'' *''Boss (Fantasy Zone)'' *''Picnic'' Skies of Arcadia *''Opening (Skies of Arcadia)'' *''Vyse's Theme'' *''Armada'' *''Battle 1 (Skies of Aracdia)'' *''Blue Rogue's Ship'' *''Kingdom of Ixa'taka'' *''Military Facility Dungeon'' MadWorld *''Get it Up!'' *''Come with It'' *''Survival'' *''Body That'' *''MadWorld'' *''Ain't That Funny'' *''Let's Go!'' *''Death and Honor'' *''Crazy'' *''Deathwatch'' *''Crimson Rain'' Guardian Heroes Gunstar Heroes *''Opening (Gunstar Heroes)'' *''Legend of the Gunstars'' *''Rolling Chaser'' *''Military on the Max-Power'' *''Seven Force'' Dynamite Headdy *''Escape Hero'' *''Hattari is Here'' *''Nutcracker'' After Burner *''After Burner'' *''Vertical Hot Air'' *''Final Take-Off'' Darkstalkers * Morrigan's Stage * Deserted Chateau * Stage of Morrigan Aensland (Capcom vs SNK) * Aensland Castle * Moonlight Dark Castle * War Agony * Fetus of God * Trouble Man * Cave Stage * Felicia's Theme Ace Attorney * Ace Attorney Court Suite * Cornered * Questioned * Caught * Overtaken * Keep Pressing On! * Psyche Lock * Wanting to Find the Truth * Love Love Guilty * The Steel Samurai * Phoenix Wright - Objection! 2001 * Apollo Justice - A New Chapter of Trials! * Athena Cykes - Courtroom Revolutionnaire 2016 * Cross-Examination - Allegro 2001 * Confrontation - Presto 2009 * Miles Edgeworth - Objection! 2011 Ghosts n' Goblins * Graveyard/Flatland (Stage 1/2) * Cave (Stage 3/4) * Great Demon Castle (Stage 5/6) * Final Boss/Dark Lord (Ghosts n' Goblins) * Haunted Graveyard (Super Ghouls n' Ghosts) * The Hill of Torture * The Village of Decay and Destruction * Baron Rankle's Tower * The Crystal Forest * Lucifer * Ending (Ghouls n' Ghosts) * Sea of Despair * Crucible of Flame * Ghouls' Stomach * Ice Forest * Castle of the Emperor * Sardius * Ending (Super Ghouls n' Ghosts) * Hades Battle Theme 1 * Lucifer's Castle * Theme of Firebrand * Graveyard Area 1 (Maximo: Ghosts to Glory) * Metal Blade Nightmare * Introduction (Gargoyle's Quest) * Beyond the Colosseum * This Enchanted Forest Viewtiful Joe * Joe the Hero * Memoirs of an Invincible Monster * Underworld Emperor * Frozen Isolation * True Heroes * The Omnipotent * Blue the True Hero Okami * Rising Sun * Orochi Battle * Battle of Ninetails * Kushi's Ride * Waka's Promenade * Digging Deeper * Cursed Zone Dead Rising * Mall 3 * Frank West * Kick the Pedal * Adam (Crazy Clown) * Mascot -Slappy-'' * ''Own Little World * Evan MacIntyre (Psycho Clown) * Firewater * Wrath Battle * Gluttony Battle * Oh Willamette * Jingle Bell Rock Devil May Cry * Vergil Battle 1 * Vergil Battle 3 * Devils Never Cry * Ultra Violet * Wings of the Guardian * Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle * Seeds of Love * Barque and Beat * Lock and Load * Mundus Battle Theme Resident Evil *''ZERO (Resident Evil 0 - Rock Version)'' *''Spencer Mansion - Main Hall (REmake - Bass Version)'' *''Final Battle (REmake)'' *''R.P.D Police Station (Resident Evil 2 - Rock Version)'' *''The Front Hall'' *''The Underground Laboratory'' *''The Second Malformation of G'' *''The Third Malformation of G'' *''T-B (Resident Evil 2)'' *''Vs. Super Tyrant (Mr. X 2nd Form)'' *''Credit Line of Whole Staff'' *''Looming Dread (Extended Version)'' *''Dawn Never Fails to Come'' *''City of Ruin'' *''The Doomed City'' *''Nemesis Theme'' *''End of Umbrella'' *''Tower of Death'' *''Begin Here'' *''Atrocity'' *''Live Evil'' *''July 24, 1998 (Umbrella Chronicles)'' *''Final Metamorphosis'' *''Death Siege'' *''Hellish Agony'' *''Leon Theme (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries)'' *''Ada Theme (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries)'' *''Hunk Theme (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries)'' *''Wesker Theme (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries)'' *''Krauser Theme (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries)'' *''Del Lago'' *''Krauser Battle Theme'' *''Terragrigia Panic 1'' *''O Vendetta Di Dio'' *''Ride on Sea'' *''Majini Battle V'' *''Majini Battle V (Chris Redfield Theme - Super Smash Bros. 6 Ver.)'' *''Majini IX - In Flames'' *''Sad but True (Remix)'' *''Veronica Complex'' *''Escape From The Laboratory'' *''Winds of Madness'' *''Assault Fire'' *''Extra Content Menu Theme (Resident Evil 6)'' *''Heat on Beat 2012 The Mercenaries'' *''The Theme of Tyrant 3 (Ver. B)'' *''The Code is Veronica'' *''The Theme of Alexia Type 2'' *''Battle (Resident Evil Gaiden)'' Monster Hunter *''Proof of a Hero ~ 4Version'' *''Roar/Rathalos'' Dig Dug *''Dig Dug Medley'' *''Stage Theme (Dig Dug II)'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Factory (Dig Dug Arrangement)'' *''Desert (Dig Dug Arrangement)'' *''Boss Land'' *''Mr. Driller's Theme'' *''Moon's Surface'' *''Forest's Underground'' *''Sala de Masala'' *''America / China (Drill Spirits)'' *''Dig Dug 2 (Namco x Capcom)'' *''Dig Dug Room Theme (Namco Museum Vol. 3)'' *''Nuts! (Mr. Driller: Drill Land)'' Klonoa * The Windmill Song * Sign of a Hero * Stepping Wind * Tower of Balue * Tutorial (Beach Volleyball) * Vision of Ghazzaland * Quiet Hometown Tekken *''Character Select (Tekken)'' *''Opening (Tekken 3)'' *''Jin's Theme (Tekken 3)'' *''Hwoarang's Theme (Tag Tournament)'' *''Kazuya's Theme (Tekken 2)'' *''Heihachi's Theme (Tag Tournament)'' *''Nina's Theme (Tag Tournament)'' *''Crimson Sunset'' *''The Finalizer'' *''G -Blast Ver-'' *''Artifical Ruins'' *''Zirkus'' *''It's Not a Tuna!'' *''Stained Orange'' *''Mystic Force'' *''Eternal Ordeal'' *''Moonlit Wilderness -D.T.O. Mix-'' *''Mishima Dojo'' *''A Grain of Sand'' *''Metallic Experience'' *''Distorter'' *''VREDE'' *''Who's Afraid Of'' *''Tonight is the Night'' Tales of *''Tales of Symphonia'' *''Old Familiar Scent of Iselia'' *''Lloyd'' *''Sheena'' *''Zelos'' *''Kratos'' *''Fatalize'' *''Fighting of the Spirit'' *''Full Force'' *''Like a Glint of Light'' *''The End of a Thought'' *''Last Battle - Decision'' *''Final Destination (Tales of Symphonia)'' *''Struggle to Survive'' *''Beat the Angel'' *''Starry Heavens'' *''Progress'' *''If It's For You ~Song 4 u~'' *''Song 4 u'' *''Song 4 u (Orchestra version)'' Tamagotchi *''Main Theme (Tamagotchi Corner Shop 2)'' *''Mametchi's Theme'' Valkryie *''Main Theme (Legend of Valkyrie)'' *''Boss (Legend of Valkyrie)'' Katamari *''Katamari Nah-Nah'' *''Katamari on the Rocks'' *''The Moon and the Prince'' Taiko no Tatsujin *''Taiko no Tatsujin Medley'' Dragon Quest * Overture * Unknown World * Fighting Spirit * Hero's Challenge * A Monster Draws Near! * The Dragonlord * My Road, My Journey * Traveling with Friends * Chateau Ladutorm * Town (Dragon Quest VI) * Battle with Baramos * Go For Broke! * Battle Theme (Dragon Quest III) * Battle Theme (Dragon Quest IV) * Zoma * War Cry * Boss Battle (Slime MoriMori: Shōgeki no Shippo Da) * Find the Slimes! * Pegasus * The Observatory * Monsters! (Dragon Quest VI) * Monsters In The Dungeon/Tower of Death/Dark World * Battle For The Glory * Days of Sadness * With Sadness in Heart * Terry's World * Never-Ending Journey * Gypsy's Dance * The Ocean (Dragon Quest V) * Memories of a Lost World * Mysterious Tower * Homeland * Peaceful Town ~ Quiet Village * Lively Village * Gruelling Fight * Heavenly Flight * World of the Strong * Great Battle in the Vast Sky Space Invaders *''Credits (Space Invaders '95)'' *''Main Menu (Space Invaders '99)'' *''Earth'' *''Pluto'' *''Neptune'' *''Saturn'' *''Mars'' *''Uranus'' *''Jupiter'' *''Venus'' *''Mercury'' *''Alien Boss (Space Invaders '99)'' *''Invade You'' *''Outbreak (Stage 2 - Extreme)'' *''Regress/Progress'' *''Gradation/Harum/Shatter'' *''Repulses Me/Rave Lovers From Outer Space'' *''Future Extreme 20XX/Zero Hour'' *''Genetic Medley'' *''Adaptive Medley'' *''Evolution Medley'' *''ReExtReMe'' *''Invader Disco (Extreme 2)'' *''Revenge of the Invaders'' *''Space Invaders Extreme 2 (Norishirocks Remix)'' Bubble Bobble * Main Theme (Bubble Bobble) * Let's Go to Pao Pao Island! * Qi-Qi * Main Theme (Rainbow Islands) * Area 2 (Bubble Bobble Neo / Plus) * True Ending (Parasol Stars) * Step Skip Go Go! Tomb Raider Gex * Title Screen / Credits (Gex) * Cemetery * New Toonland * Planet X * Rez Boss Battle * The Media Dimension * Circuit Central * In Drag Net * The Rocket Channel * Rezopolis * Boss Theme (Deep Cover Gecko) * Mission Control * Anime Channel * Superhero Show * Rez Raker The King of Fighters * Esaka (King of Fighters '96) * Esaka Forever * Esaka (King of Fighters '94) * Tears * Goodbye Esaka * New Order * Esaka Continues * Fairy (King of Fighters '96) * KD-0079 * Psycho Soldier * Still Green * The Way to Rebirth * Ne! * Bloody * Rugal's Theme (King of Fighters '98) * Each Promise * Stormy Saxophone 5 * K' Team Theme (King of Fighters '99) * Rumble in the City * Arashi no Saxophone * Athena vs Kensou * Magical Sky * True Love Making Fatal Fury * Wild Street * Sunrise on the Train * Kuri Kinto Flavor * Stimulation * A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk * Kurikinton (Fatal Fury 2/Special) * Big Shot! * Pasta * Spread The Wings * Blue Mary's Blues * Geese Ni Kissu * Soy Sauce on Geese * Esaka (Team Japan's Theme) * Departure from South Town * 11th Street (Wild Ambition) * Sun Shine Glory Metal Slug * Assault Theme * Inner Station * Final Attack (Metal Slug) * Judgement * Back to the China * Credits (Metal Slug 3) * Furiously * Fierce Battle * Final Attack - Arranged * Final Attack (Metal Slug 5) * Main Theme (Metal Slug 6) * The Beginning is the End * WWIII * Desert (Metal Slug 3) * The Unknown World * Bottom of the Sea * The Military System * Ruins Excavation * Carry Out (Mission End Theme) * Gravestone * Final Attack (Metal Slug 6) Mortal Kombat * Character Select Screen Medley * The Pit (Mortal Kombat) * The Pit 3 (MK III) * Scorpion Battle 2 * The Living Forest * The Courtyard * Goro's Lair * The Wastelands * The Armory * Mortal Kombat II Audio Tour * Goro and the Emperor * The Deadpool * Hell (Ultimate MK III) * Hell's Foundry (MK: Deception) * Prison (MK 4) * The Cavern (Warrior Shrine) * Prologue/The Battlefield (MK II) * Character Select Screen (MK: Deadly Alliance) * Moloch's Lair * Menu (Ultimate MK III) * Meteor Storm * The Bridge * The Bank * The Subway / The Waterfront * Reptile's Pet * Lin Kuei Raceway * Sky Temple * Dead Woods * Wu Shi Academy * Shang Tsung's Garden * Kahn's Coliseum * Kahn's Throne Room * Main Theme (MKX) * Brutal Beatdown * Jinsei Chamber * Scorpion's Theme (MKX) * Techno Syndrome / Main Theme (Mortal Kombat) * Shang Tsung's Island Ruins * Special Forces Desert Command Kingdom Hearts * Destati * Night of Fate * Go for It! * Dark Impetus * Another Side * Darkness of the Unknown * Simple and Clean * Don’t Think Twice Doom * At Doom's Gate * Bye Bye American Pie * Countdown to Death * Donna to the Rescue * Deep into the Code * Sign of Evil * Icon of Sin * Running from Evil * Tweaker (Doom 3) * Menu Theme (Doom 2016) * Fight Like Hell * Rip and Tear * Flesh and Metal * Rust, Dust & Guts * Damnation * Mastermind * The Imp's Song * Kitchen Ace (And Taking Names) * On the Hunt * Hiding the Secrets * I Sawed the Demons * Intermission (Doom) * Argent Combat * Sinister * Nobody Told Me About id * Hell Keep * Facing the Spider * Between Levels * Shawn's Got the Shotgun * Into Sandy's City * Evil Incarnate * The Ultimate Challenge * The Stench * Death and Exhale * Lazarus Waves * Harbinger * Impure Spectrum * Ties That Bind * Argent Energy * Incantation * Cyber Demon * Vega Core * Skullhacker * BFG Division * Opening to Hell Wolfenstein BlazBlue * Rebellion * Rebellion II * Lust Sin * Lust Sin II * Bullet Dance * Bullet Dance II * Under Heaven Destruction * Under Heaven Destruction II * Blood Pain * Blood Pain II * Black Onslaught * Blue Beating * Ao iconoclast * Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo * Shinsou * Blue Desire * Love So Blue ~Blue Heartbeats~ Guilty Gear * Give me a break * Keep Yourself Alive * Prologue (Shout & Burning) * Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) * Six Black Heavens Guns * Big Blast Sonic * Keep Yourself Alive 3 * Misadventure * The Man * The Re-coming * Curtain Call * Lily * Freesia * Ride the Fire! * HEAVY DAY * Birthday Train * Wanna Be Crazy * Safe Intoxication Arcana Heart * Arcana Heart Medley * Arcana Heart Opening Theme -Arrange-'' * ''Yume wa ARUKANA? * Heartful! * Heartful! -Arrange-'' * ''That Heart, That Power * That Heart, That Power -Arrange-'' * ''Devil March * Poolside Dynamite! * On Stage Now! * Opening Theme (Arcana Heart 3) * White Valkyrja * Crimson Valkyrja * Parace's Theme * Ragnarok's Theme Skullgirls * Pedestrians Crossing * Unfinished Business * Moonlit Melee * An Oasis in Time * Back to Attack * The Fish Man's Dance * Dirge of the Divine Trinity * Skull Heart Arrhythmia * In A Moment's Time * Hitomi no Kioku Cave Story * Mischievous Robot * Eyes of Flame * Mimiga Town * Moonsong (Outer Wall) * On to Grasstown * Plantation * Gravity (Cave Story) * Jenka 2 * Last Battle (Cave Story) * Main Theme (Cave Story) Hyperdimension Neptunia Crash Bandicoot * N. Sanity Beach * Hog Wild * Slippery Climb * Turtle Woods * Hang Eight * Warp Room * Rock It * Title Theme Medley (Crash/Crash 2/Warped) * Orient Express * Crash Dash * Toad Village * The Eel Deal * Dino Might * Rock It, Pack Attack * Humiliskate * Vs. Dr. Neo Cortex (Warped) * Crash Cove * Roo Tubes * Dragon Mines * Ace of Space (The Huge Adventure/XS) * Wizards & Lizards * Sea Shell Shenanigans * Jungle Bash * Crunch Time * Main Menu (Nitro Kart) * Main Menu (Team Racing) * Coco Park * Out of Time * Hyper Spaceway * Clockwork Wumpa * N. Sanity Island (Crash Twinsanity) * Subterranen Bandicoot (Mind over Mutant) * Tawna Bandicoot * The Time Twister * Cortex's Peril * Thumpin' Wumpa Islands Battle Accelerated * Kurasshu Bandikuu (Japanese) Spyro * Artisan's Home * Valley of Avalar * Main Theme (Spyro the Dragon) * Gateway to Glimmer Forest * Dragon City (Fighting) * Dragonfly Dojo * Main Area V Skylanders Earthworm Jim * New Junk City * Andy Asteroids? * For Pete's Sake * What the Heck! * Use Your Head * Options / Credits (Special Edition) * Psycrow' s Theme * Level 5 (Earthworm Jim) * Anything But Tangerines * Earthworm Jim 2 Medley * Earthworm Jim Retro Medley Bubsy * War of the Woolies * Woolering Heights * Hill Stream Blues * Asteroid 1 * Boss 1 (The Woolies Strike Back) * Mountain 2 Ninja Gaiden * Ryu's Determination * East Meets West * Blade of Ryu * Deadly Conflict * The Night of Lukifell * A Battle with Doku * Fighting Soul * Pushing Onward * Unbreakable Determination * Rugged Terrain * Lord Of Greater Fiends * Shadow Soldier * Last Fight * Evading the Enemy * Motion of the Ninja * Battling Precariously * Weapon's Lab * Inverted Catwalk * Stage 1 (Ninja Gaiden Shadow) * Main Theme (Ninja Gaiden 2) * Final Battle (Ninja Gaiden Sigma) * An Easy Enemy * The Duel * Boss Battle (Ninja Gaiden) * Go the Distance * Doku's Theme * Masked Devil * The Parasprinter * The Hero * El Diablo * Time for the New Beginning * Heavy Machinery * Yaiba Main Theme * The Dark Sword of Chaos * Fire Cavern * A Masked Curse * Alma Awakened Double Dragon * Title Theme/Opening (Double Dragon) * The Black Warriors Arrive * The Great Fray * The Woods * Old Nemesis Willy * Ending (Double Dragon) * The Vengeful Demon Has Began to Move * Doppelganger Battle * Tension at the Night Sky * Roar of the Twin Dragons * In America * The Rosetta Stone * Dragon to the World/In Japan/Theme of Ranzou * Monster Arise from 20,000 Years Ago * Theme of Cleopatra * To Children in the World * Enter the Dragon * True Fighter * The Heartbroken Elder Son * Shinobi from Chinen * East Wind Peace * Las Vegas (Mission 1) * Skullmageddon (Boss Theme) * Dare to Dream * Exclamation (Rage of the Dragons) * Title Theme (Super Spike V'Ball) Kunio-kun * Renegade/Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Medley * Stage 1 Remix (Renegade/Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun) * Title Theme (Super Dodge Ball) * USA / England / Iceland (Super Dodge Ball) * China / Kenya Japan (Super Dodge Ball) * VS Mode (Super Dodge Ball) * Main Theme (River City Ransom) * Prologue (River City Ransom) * Sherman Park * Shop Theme (River City Ransom) * Warehouse and Factory * A Tough Fight * River City High * Final Boss (River City Ransom) * Midnight Run * Inside Prison / Jail Fight * Nekketsu High School (Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka) * Amusement Park / Roller Coaster * Heated Battle * Shinji's Hideout * Disco Almanic * Vanishing Tears * Kunio's Eulogy * Sabu's Mansion * Ending Theme (Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka) Banjo-Kazooie * Intro (Banjo-Kazooie) * Spiral Mountain * Jinjo Challenge * Grunty's Final Challenge * Banjoland * Bonus Round (Nuts & Bolts) * Isle o' Hags * Glitter Gulch Mine * Breegull Beach * Mumbo's Mountain * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's Cavern * Freezeezy Peak * Rusty Bucket Bay * Mad Monster Mansion * Gobi's Valley * Bubblegloop Swamp * Jolly Roger's Lagoon * Click Clock Wood * Cloud Cuckooland * Jinjo Village * Mayahem Temple * Terrydactyland * Hailfire Peaks * Mr. Patch * Gruntilda's Lair * Grunty Industries * Witchyworld * Cauldron Keep * Grunty's Furnace Fun * Tower of Tragedy * Final Battle (Banjo-Kazooie) Conker * Windy & Co. * Sloprano (The Great Mighty Poo) * Uga Buga * Rock Solid * It's War * Heist Killer Instinct * The Instinct * The Tiger Warrior * Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face * I'm Back (To Rise) * Village of Whispers * Inferno * Temperance & Vengeance * Herald of Gargos * Killer Instinct Main Theme * Street (TJ Combo Stage) * Helipad (Orchid Stage) Perfect Dark Lemmings * Lemmings Medley * Rondo Alla Turca / Dance of the Reed Flute * Lemmings 2 Medley * Menu (Lemmings 2: The Tribes) * Classic Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Space Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Sports Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Ark (Ending) * Classic 1 * Intro (Lemmings Paintball) * Nice 1 * Song X * Title Theme (The Adventures of Lomax) * Ending (The Adventures of Lomax) * Camerlot 1 * Evil Ed Battle Shadow of the Beast * Opening (Shadow of the Beast) * Intro (Shadow of the Beast) * Welcome * Inside the Tree * Aarbron's Revenge * In The Dark Passages * Opening (Shadow of the Beast II) * Land of Karamoon * Opening (Shadow of the Beast III) * Forest of Zeakros * The Final Conflict * Shadow of the Beast (2016 Theme) * Grass Plains of Karamoon * Arid Wastes * Darkness of the Hydrath's Castle Rayman * Main Theme (Rayman 1) * Pink Plant Woods * Cave of Skops * The Magician's Challenge (Bonus Round) * Woods of Light * Cave of Bad Dreams * Overworld (Rayman 2) * Boss Battle (Rayman 2) * Final Battle (Rayman 2) * Credits (Rayman 2) * The Precipice * The Sanctuary of Water and Ice * King of the Teensies * First Steps (The Dream Forest) * Rayman's Theme (M / Arena) * Henchmen 800's Theme (M / Arena) * Teensies' Theme (M / Arena) * Dark Globox Theme * Rise and Shine * Pac-Arena * Funky Board * Snowboard Race * Credits (Rayman 3) * Gourmand Land - Glacier Cocktail * Desert of Dijiroos - First Staffs * Moody Clouds * Harmony (Band Land) * Hoodoo Sorcerer * Hoodstomper * Reflux Boss Fight * Madder * Menu Theme (Raving Rabbids) * Misirlou * Dark Iron Bunnies * Shooter Welcome to the West 3 * Tricky Treasure * Ly's Palace * Lums of the Water * The Lum King * The Darktoon Chase * Chasing a Dream * Teensies in Trouble * Medieval Dragon * Olympus Maximus Invaded * Castle Rock * Mariachi Madness * Gloo Gloo * When the Wind Blows * Moving Ground * Mr. Dark's Theme * Grannies World Tour No More Heroes Worms * Worms Theme * Wormsong * Wormsong (Worms 3D) * Theme Song (Worms Blast) * Worms Armageddon Theme Song * Sudden Death 1 * Sudden Death 2 * Main Theme (Worms World Party) * Shake Your Coconuts * Shake Your Coconuts (Instrumental Ver.) * Title Theme (Worms Forts: Under Siege) * Main Menu Theme (Worms 4: Mayhem) * Sudden Death (Worms 4: Mayhem) * Fort Mode (Worms W.M.D) * Worms (Operator Trance Mix) * Worms (Planet Trax Remix) Danganronpa * Danganronpa (Trigger Happy Havoc) * Mr. Monokuma's Lesson * Thousand Knocks * Climactic Return * Box 15 * New World Order * Saisei -rebuild-'' * ''Ms.f Monomi's Practice Lesson * Class Trial (Odd Edition) * Objection -CROSS SWORD-'' * ''Welcome to DANGAN IsLand!! * Ekoroshia * The Warriors of Hope * Beautiful Days * P.T.A. * Hope vs Despair * Absolute Despair Girl * Monster That Shouts Its Love in the Middle of Hell * It's a Kids World * Sho's Fever Time * Steric Confrontation * Old World Order * DANGANRONPA FUTURE MIX * Grave Situation * Death Parade * Invitation to Despair * Good Bearning! * Living in Lazy Parallel World * BRAIN DRIVER * DEBATE SCRUM Spectrobes Shantae * We Love Burning Town * Boss Battle (Pirate's Curse) * Bandit Town (Redux) * She's Got Moves * Scuttle Town (Pirate's Curse) * Main Street (Half-Genie Hero) * Risky Boots! * Boss Battle (Half-Genie Hero) * Final Boss (Pirate's Curse) * Yo, Go Crazy! (Squid Baron Theme) * Cape Crustacean * Neo Burning Town * Dynamo (Half-Genie Hero) * Run Run Rottytops! * Day Travel * Dance Through the Danger Shovel Knight * Strike the Earth! * The Fateful Return * In the Halls of the Usurper * Fighting with All of Our Might * An Underlying Problem * A Thousand Leagues Below * Flowers of Antimony * La Danse Macabre * Main Theme (Shovel Knight) * The Defender * High Above the Land * No Weapons Here Freedom Planet * Sky Battalion * Main Theme (Freedom Planet) * Dragon Valley 1 * Relic Maze 1 * Thermal Base 1 * Battle Glacier 1 * Hub World 3 (Airship) * Sigwada * Neo Chase * Up the Creek * Schmup Stage * Prince Dail Boss Battle * Bossoft * Street Knuckle * MEANIE Boss! * Major Boss Battle (Freedom Planet) Azure Striker Gunvolt * 1st Sumeragi - Released Thunder * Streak - Eridu * Data Facility * Gunvolt Opening Stage * Copen Opening Stage * 1st Sumeragi * Indigo Destiny (Duet Ver.) Blaster Master * Area 1 (Blaster Master) * Title Theme (Blaster Master Zero) * Jason's Resolution * Shattered Bonds * Well Done! (Blaster Master 2) * Prologue (Enemy Below) * Ground (Blasting Again) * Boss Theme 2 (Overdrive) Yooka-Laylee * Main Theme (Yooka-Laylee) * Tribalstack Tropics * Hivory Towers * Moodymaze Marsh Minecart Theme * Tropic Trials * Capital Chashino Minecart Theme * Shipwreck Creek Undertale * Ruins (Undertale) * Enemy Approaching * Heartache * Bonescuffle * Spear of Justice * Battle Against a True Hero * Spider Dance * Death by Glamour * Asgore * Your Best Nightmare * Hopes And Dreams * Megalovania * Mad Mew Mew Minecraft * Main Theme (Minecraft) * Dry Hands / Wet Hands / Mice On Venus Mix * Chirp * Cat * Blocks * Strad * Sweden * Mall * Wait (Where Are We Now) * Mellohi * Aria Math * Beginning 2 * Moog City 2 * Subwoofer Lullaby * Ward * Stal * Thirteen * 11 Cuphead * Introduction (Cuphead) * Die House * Botanic Panic * Floral Fury * Clip Joint Calamity * Aviary Action * Murine Corps * The King's Court * One Hell of a Time A Hat in Time * Main Theme (A Hat in Time) * Welcome to Mafia Town * Welcome to Mafia Town (Qumu Remix) * Barrel Battle * Mafia Boss' Big Showdown * Mafia Boss' Big Showdown (AdulescensFMusic Remix) * Picture Perfect * Picture Perfect (Carlos Eiene Remix) * Murder on the Owl Express * Train Rush * Trainwreck of Electro Swing * The Big Parade * The Battle of Award 42 * Subcon Village * Subcon Village (Echorobot Remix) * Toilet of Doom * Your Contract Has Expired * Your Contract Has Expired (Caero Remix) * Alpine Skyline * Clocktowers Beneath The Sea * Clocktowers Beneath The Sea (AdulescensFMusic Remix) * You Are All Bad Guys * The Arctic Cruise * Ship Shape * Death Wish * Moustache Girl EX * DJ Grooves & Conductor EX * Collapsing Time Rift Bit.Trip Tohou Project Dead or Alive Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Music Category:Super Smash Bros. 6